MIDNIGHT MASSACRE
by Fyrekiss
Summary: Mick and Beth find themselves trying to track down the killers of eleven people, and in the process of being a close friend does Beth manage to unlock the door to Mick's heart? Will Mick find himself being drawn closer to Beth?
1. Sleep Interupted

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Moonlight or any of the characters portrayed on screen or the people who act the roles of the characters because if I did I wouldn't have missed the first two episodes of the second season. Anyhow I hope you all appreciate this one despite the facts.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT MASSACRE**

CHAPTER 1- SLEEP INTERUPTED

"Mick." Beth gasped as he walked up to her, there she was in the midst of a heinous crime scene which had taken place only a few minutes earlier, it was now two thirty Saturday morning January 27, 2008.

"Beth are you okay?" Mick asked his voice laced with concern for Beth, his female friend, who had quickly become a close and reliable friend, not to say anything about their relationship which seemed to be heading in the opposite direction of what Mick had originally thought it should be.

"Yeah I am but this Mick it's just awful." She said worry written all over her face.

"Are you sure you wanna be here I mean it's two thirty in the morning." Mick said as he studied her face.

"Mick I'm a reporter it's my job, I need to be here."

"I know I just meant you look... very tired." Mick stated.

"You don't need to worry about me Mick, imagine what those people must have gone through."

"Be careful Beth, I'm going to see what I can find." Mick said as he looked at her again.

As he was walking away making his way to one of the many houses that comprised the crime scene Beth noticed him stop, sensing that he had been able to zone in on some information that she a mere mortal or anyone else could not possibly pick up on she walked over to him.

"Mick?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Beth I believe there's someone alive in there." He whispered to her, her eyes grew large as she absorbed what he had just told her.

Was it possible that someone was indeed alive after the massacre?

"Mick you've gotta find that person, they're probably hurt."

"I know, their breathing is shallow I'm going and I'll let Buzzwire know what happens." And with the last word out his mouth Mick disappeared into the house.

"I don't..." Beth began but trailed off as she watched him slip into the house.

As Beth waited outside for Mick to reappear all around people were shouting and crying it was unbelievable - eleven people had been shot to death in their homes, five of whom were children.

Beth had come to the scene with the intention of getting footage for Buzzwire but when she arrived at the scene the confusion and mayhem coupled with the news that so many people had lost their lives all she could manage was to talk for five minutes into the camera before telling her cameraman to just capture whatever was going on.

In less than two minutes Mick emerged from the house and in his arms was a little boy around eight years. As soon as his mother saw him she ran to Mick sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's injured ma'am." Mick said to the woman as he made his way to where an ambulance was, as he placed the child on the gurney blood could be seen coming from the child's left leg.

As Mick turned away from the child his eyes searched the crowd of people who had converged around where the ambulance was, Beth was standing grounded where he had left her only a few feet away.

As he proceeded to walk over to her a few people began thanking him and praising him for his act, "It's okay." Mick said as to them as he neared Beth.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Mick asked for the second time that morning.

At first she just stared at the ambulance then slowly her eyes moved to look at Mick then to look into his eyes.

"Bet—" Mick began but was cut off by Beth's words.

"This is crazy." She finally said. "It's unbelievable, I'm here but it still seems like I'm gonna wake up and realize this was just a bad dream." The cold night air was suddenly beginning to make its presence known and she felt a cool gust of wind rush all around her stabbing her warm face and blowing her wavy golden hair around her.

"It is but now it's over and it's already happened." Mick said then before either of them could say another word he saw a tear roll down her cheek then another.

"It's... so terrible." She said quietly. "Those people were asleep and..."

"Beth it's done." Mick said looking at her but her eyes had strayed off to become fixed on the scene behind him.

"All those people, those kids." Beth said and he saw a few more tears roll down her face.

Moving closer to her he allowed himself to wrap her in his arms to comfort her, and Beth let her head rest against his chest as she sobbed.

"Beth whoever did that was cruel and heartless and I promise I'll find those people." Mick said as he stroked her hair.

"I just can't—it's s-so heart-heartbreaking." Beth stammered. "Can yo-you imagine what those people went through and... those kids, they didn't show any mercy." Beth continued.

Mick didn't know what else he could say to comfort her so he stood there holding her and wishing that his next case had nothing to do with the present situation and everything to do with being hired to follow an unfaithful spouse or even to find a missing person.

Beth had pulled herself together after being in Mick's arms for a few minutes longer than she had ever thought she would be and had managed to offer her condolences to the family and friends of the victims before wrapping up the video her cameraman had been shooting.

Where was she now? She was far away from the crying and screaming, far from where the bloodbath had taken place, Beth was now at Mick's apartment, with the rift that had been created between her and Josh after her rather sudden visit to New York with Mick, she didn't quite feel like going home to an empty apartment.

Mick had offered to take her to her place but she wanted to stay with him and he understood and besides it wasn't the first time. They were now in his living room, Beth seated on the couch and Mick staring out of the window and into the dark night which was slowly giving way to the soft light of daybreak.

"Beth you should get some sleep now. " He said turning to face her it was nearly four O'clock.

"Yeah I should." Came Beth's whispered response as she moved her body to a laying position on the couch. "Mick?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"It's my pleasure and duty to be there for you Beth." Mick replied.

He stayed with her until she was asleep then he headed to his sleeping chambers, after shedding his shirt and getting into the freezer Mick lay thinking about the activities that had occurred earlier that morning.

* * *

I would like to thank you all who read this and to let you know that the inspiration for this story sadly was not based on ideas from my imagination but did in fact come about because of a shocking and horrific incident which took place in my country of GUYANA, in the wee hours of Saturday morning of January 26th 2008. 

Eleven people did die, five of whom were children and three people were injured. These people were poor people whose lives were tragically taken and have left our country in shock and despair. The ages of the children who were killed ranged from 4 to 12 years. The injured eight year old in this story is however, in real life, a four year old boy, who was shot in the leg and the abdomen (according to the news). His brother was also injured.

R&R let me know what you think I do hope to continue this story in the hopes of bringing Mick and Beth together and also to enlighten readers as to the situation which my country is now facing.


	2. The Night Before

Thanks for the reviews guys here's the next chapter-

**MIDNIGHT MASSACRE**

CHAPTER 2 – THE NIGHT BEFORE

---Flashback---

20:15 hrs, Friday January 25th, 2008

"See you tomorrow Mick." Beth said getting into her car, she was going home after a long and tiring day at work. Not that she had actually spent most of her time at the workplace but she had been going around the city doing interviews with various business owners about the contribution they were making towards sensitizing the public about Global Warming and what proactive measures could be taken to preserve the earth. Now she was ready to end the busy day by going home.

"Goodnight Beth." Mick said as he watched her drive off. She had decided to check out what Mick was up to before heading home. Her friendship with Mick meant so much more to her now. After Josh had walked out on her, Mick had been the shoulder she could cry on, even if not literally, but he was there for her when the one person she held close to her heart had deserted her.

As he stood there watching her car drive out of sight he couldn't help but think that saving Beth when she was a little girl was just one of the many things he was intended to see her through.

Just then his cell phone rang, snapping him out of his reverie, "Mick where you at man?" His friend Josef asked when he answered.

"I'm at home."

"I told you to come over to my place tonight."

"What, are you having another one of your parties?"

"I told you some of my friends are here from New York and they've been telling me about the latest developments in regards to that Vampire hunter that's been out to get us." Josef said smiling that his friend's prediction was not entirely true.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes." Mick said before ending the call.

Mick knew that he had to be there. Serious threats had been made to the Vampire population by humans who thought that all vampires, regardless of what they said or stood for, must be eliminated from the face of the earth. Mick was in no mood to be hunted and killed especially by people who had their own agenda planned once the vampire population was extinct, so after pulling on some fresh clothes he got into his car and drove straight over to Josef's place.

It was 20:45 hrs when Mick reached Josef's apartment.

"I thought you said this was a meeting." Mick said to his friend when he walked into the apartment where people were mingling and music playing.

"I didn't. I just told you that some colleagues were here to give us information about that vampire hunter and his clan." Josef was now grinning inside like a Cheshire cat at his ability to lure his friend into a party he would have otherwise avoided.

"Okay so where are these friends of yours?" Mick asked wanting to get down to business and ignore the fact that his friend wanted him to enjoy the party like he was doing.

"Enjoy the atmosphere; mingle a little besides there are a lot of pretty women here." Josef said smiling.

"Josef, how many times must I tell you, women don't interest me?" Mick asked becoming impatient with his friends tactics.

"Mick you're not saying..."

"After Coraline I'm not so sure I can trust another woman." Mick said remembering his first wife who had turned him into the vampire he was today.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to say that you're now interested in the opposite gender." Josef grinned at his joke then continued, "Coraline is your past, start living in the present." He knew that Coraline was the reason that Mick liked to keep himself isolated from the world especially humans whom he knew could hurt him, with the exception of those that came to him for help, but most of all he felt that Mick still had feelings for her even if he denied it.

"Josef this is my life, the decisions I make are because I think they are the best."

"I'm just saying you should loosen up a bit you don't need to shut yourself out of the social arena, furthermore that brunette Amanda has been asking about you." Josef said deciding to give it one more shot.

"Josef I'm not interested."

"That's what you say, anyway how is our favourite reporter, Beth?" Josef asked, "You did meet her today didn't you?"

"She's fine Josef, I saw her just before you called."

"Oh really, well you tell her hi for me the next time you see her."

"Okay Josef can we deal with the issue at hand now?" Mick prodded knowing very well that his friend could at any moment slip away and the real reason from them being there could be forgotten.

"Follow me." Josef said and led his friend over to the living room where three men were sitting, glasses in their hands sipping on the delicious red drink that was so vital to their existence.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to Mick St. John." Josef said as he and Mick reached where the men were seated. "Mick this is Arthur Greene head of the investigations unit in New York he is of course responsible for managing all information on attacks or threats made. Next we have Kyle Damon, Gianni Luciano and, where's Dylan?" Josef asked realizing that one of group members was missing.

"She went in search of some O positive." Kyle said.

On hearing _'she' _Mick's eyebrows raised with interest, was there a female vampire in the midst of these males? Josef's friends had rarely consisted of female vampires and it came as a surprise that there would be one lone female among them.

"I hope she's not emptying my fridge." Josef joked.

"Are you talking about me?" A young lady asked as she approached the men.

"Did you find what you were looking for my dear?" Josef asked as he and Mick both turned around to see a tall, slim woman with short black hair.

"I did." She replied standing next to him.

"Mick this is Delanie Sumner, we call her Dylan. Delanie this is Mick St. John."

"It's nice to meet you Mick." She said shaking Mick's hand.

"Likewise." Came Mick's short response.

"I think it'll be best if we moved this meeting to the office before proceeding further." Josef said motioning towards the direction of his office.

Once in his office with the music shut out the group began discussing the subject of interest. Pictures of the vampire hunters were shared; plans to be implemented were examined and before long they were all wrapped up in their discussions.

While Mick and Josef were busy making plans to avoid trouble with vampire hunters the LA Police Headquarters had come under fire.

Although she was at home relaxing Beth knew she had to get down to the Police Headquarters to find out what was happening so when her cameraman called on her, without hesitating she got dressed and drove towards the scene.

"What happened?" She asked her cameraman Steve as she walked up to where he stood across the road from the headquarters building videoing the scene.

"Witnesses say some vehicle drove by and the next thing they knew shots were being fired."

"Why? Something like this hasn't happened in a while... and why the Police Headquarters?" Beth asked as she observed what was going on.

After trying to speak to one of the police ranks and not getting much information Beth decided to quickly update the public on what was taking place before leaving.

Looking into the camera she said "At minutes to ten a vehicle passing by the police headquarters opened fire leaving two police officers injured and many shaken. The police are now trying to ascertain who the perpetrators are and why they may have opened fire on the Police headquarters."

_'I wonder where Mick is.' _Beth thought to herself as she looked around realizing that Mick was usually at a crime scene in order to gather information that would help with his own investigations.

After realizing that Mick was indeed absent from the scene which seemed unbelievable, given that it was the LA Police Headquarters that had come under fire from unknown gunmen, she decided to call him.

After three rings Mick answered, "Hello Beth?"

"Hey Mick where are you?" She asked

"I'm at Josef's are you okay?" Mick asked hoping that Beth was in no danger.

"I'm fine but didn't you hear? The Police Headquarters was just under fire." Beth informed him.

"What? Josef and I were just in a meeting." Mick said. "I'm checking it on the net now." He said as he used Josef's laptop to access Buzzwire's website.

"I'm coming there now." Mick said then left Josef's place.

The night had ended with them going back to their apartments not even dreaming that they'd be awakened hours later to find that the same gunmen had entered a small community to attack and kill residents and traumatize the state let alone the community.

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer but I finally got to the event that preceded the slaughter of those eleven people who so tragically lost their lives leaving their loved ones and community in disbelief and anguish. The last part of this story again was not my original idea it is part of the reality that occurred before the 'Lusignan Massacre' (Name of Village, event has been dubbed as such). 

Please R&R and let me know what you think about this chapter


	3. The Day After

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but here goes...

**CHAPER 3 – THE DAY AFTER**

"Morning." Beth said as she got up from the couch rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, I'm going to have to buy a bed." Mick said as he headed towards the kitchen with a bag in hand.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea; you should consider that guests are sometimes unannounced." Beth said as she stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to rid the lingering sleepy feelings from her limbs. "And by the looks of it judging by the fact that I woke up here I'm guessing that what happened was no nightmare." Beth stated as she looked out the window.

"Why not come and have something to eat." Mick called to her from the kitchen, he knew that before long her work would require her to do a lot more research and reporting and he just wanted to make sure that he kept her distracted until then.

"You have human food?" Beth questioned, teasingly with a half smile, as she walked into the kitchen.

"I went out before you woke." Mick said looking at the things that were laid out on the kitchen counter.

"Oh thanks Mick that was so nice of you." Beth said as she looked at the items spread out before her. "Eggs, bread, umm coffee, tea oh are these croissants?" She said picking up the box of baked goods.

"Yeah all the things I thought you might want." Mick said.

"And... you also got a box of twelve assorted donuts." Beth observed as her eyes strayed towards the far end of the counter.

"I didn't know what you would want so..."

"So you got me what most mortals have for breakfast." Beth concluded with a little smile.

"I was just trying to be a nice host." Mick replied with a smirk.

"Well thanks a lot Mick, you've made the last few days bearable, not to say anything about putting me up in your apartment today..." Beth said taking a sip of the Starbucks coffee Mick had bought. "...Then going out to get me breakfast."

"The least I could do for the mortal who saved my life."

"Hey this coffee's great! And, that was nothing compared to what you've been doing for me since we've met." Beth smiled at him as she took another sip of the warm beverage she held between her hands.

"Well I tried to get the best for my guest." Mick said opting to ignore the latter statement.

"Seems like you did." Beth said as she reached for one of the croissants.

"Well enjoy your breakfast." Mick said as he moved to leave the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Beth asked in between taking a bit of the croissant.

"It's almost eight thirty." Mick replied slipping into his home office.

"What?! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for work."

Fifteen minutes later Beth had finished breakfast, tidied up herself and was ready to leave.

"Hey Mick I'm leaving now." She called as she picked up her purse.

"Okay Beth, i'll see you later and don't worry so much." Mick said as he came out his office.

"I'll try but it's hard not to when so many innocent people were killed for no reason." Beth smiled weakly as she opened the door.

"You'll do fine. I'll be by there later for us to go over the details of this case." Mick said knowing that he couldn't put off mentioning the fact that, although he was going to be working on bringing the criminals to justice Beth would want to be included.

"I see you haven't even bothered to talk me out of becoming involved in this case." Beth smiled.

"It's just to reconfirm the information, and you are one of the best reporters Buzzwire has." Mick replied as he watched her step out of the apartment. "And you will be writing a report on the incident."

"See you later Mick."

Walking into her workplace Beth knew that from then on till she left she would hear nothing more than facts about the tragedy which had taken place. And taking a deep breath she stepped into the room where she knew co-workers were busy making phone calls, comparing notes and piecing together facts that would tell the whole story about the horrifying events that had occurred only hours before.

When he saw her, Beth's cameraman, Steve hurried over to her and before she could say anything he asked "Beth, where've you been? Every television station's running reports on the murders, one newspaper's even doing a special edition just for today to cover the story."

"Good morning Steve." Beth smiled as she put her purse on her desk," I see a good morning greeting is no longer on our etiquette list."

"Oh, good morning, Beth, sorry." Steve said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay Steve what's this about special television reports and newspapers?" Beth asked.

"The LA Times is compiling a special report on the murders that will be available on newsstands by twelve O'clock today and every news station plus other local channels are covering the incident." Steve said without hesitation. "And that piece we did last night has been running online since."

"Okay, well you know what we're gonna be doing today." Beth said.

"Yeah I figured you'd want to do that." Steve said knowing what was going through his co-worker's mind. It wasn't going to be easy but it was all part of the work they did.

"Okay I'll just check the latest Police press releases and we'll be on our way." Beth said as she sat at her computer.

"Okay you need anything, coffee?" Steve asked before going to get himself a cup of coffee.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Okay I'll see you when you're ready."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and i'm sorry that it's short but University is back in full swing for the second semester so getting the story together isn't as easy. 

And I don't know if there is anything like 'The LA Times' but I just needed to mention one of the things that did happen, a local newspaper did do a special edition.

I'm also sorry to say that the relevant authorities have gotten some leads but it's all moving slowly.

And a few weeks ago another community was attacked leaving 12 people dead.


End file.
